


Things Unsaid: The Kids talk

by SteelRigged



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelRigged/pseuds/SteelRigged
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are in a tight situation. Felicity thinks it's the perfect time to have a delicate conversation.





	

“Why didn’t we ever talk about kids? Like before,” Felicity asked Oliver. She hadn't been able to stop babbling, not since the scary man with the scary needle had given her a shot and said that eventually she'd get around to telling them what they wanted to know. 

“Huh?” Oliver asked looking up at her suddenly, had been focused on picking the lock and getting them out of the cage. It had also been his suggestion that she talk about anything that came to mind anything that wasn't nuclear pass-codes. 

“It’s probably because I freaked out whenever it came up, right?" Felicity continued. "Like in Ivy Town, whenever the topic of kids came up I just…” she slid one hand past the other in a half clap - half finger rocket, “zoom. Took off.”

“Felicity you want to talk kids, now? Really?” He wasn't ready to process this. He blinked to clear his head and got back to work. The lock trigger was resisting him. She pulled another bobby pin out of her hair and handed it to him. 

“I didn’t know if I wanted kids, I was terrified, but when I got shot and then my spine… well they told me I couldn’t. Probably couldn’t. Ever.”

Oliver froze and turned to look at her seriously. “You never told me that.”

Felicity plucked at the chicken wire around the bars and flushed. She didn’t meet Oliver’s eyes. She talked into the dim empty warehouse even though they were squished together.

“There was so much going on, and I didn’t even know how I felt about it myself, and then William, and suddenly it hit me, you did know how you felt. You wanted to be a dad. Didn’t you? The whole time. I bet you still do.” 

Oliver rolled his eyes and gestured to the cage they were trapped in. “It would be crazy to bring a baby into this world. There is no way a child can be part of my life.”

Felicity looked down at the floor, and then up at the ceiling again, and then swallowed. “I know that’s your decision. I realized when I caught you recording that message. Thing is, that’s also when I realized that I want kids. With you. Your kids. Not right now, but I want them. Someday. We’d never talked about it, but I thought we’d make it work, the way John and Lyla did, even if I couldn’t,” she gestured at her middle and Oliver flinched slightly, “Then I heard you and….” she airplaned her hand again, flying it to the edge of the cage, “zoom. It hurt so much. It was one thing when a bullet took away my choices. It was something entirely different when you did. I didn’t even have words.”

Oliver furrowed his brow. She gave him a sad smile, her eyes wet. He took a deep breath and exhaled heavily.

“Why are you telling me this now?” Oliver asked. "This isn't just the drugs talking is it?"

Felicity gulped “If we are going to die? If the world is going to end? I want you to understand. I love you. I never stopped loving you. But, we should have talked about kids.”

Oliver leaned over and kissed her forehead, cupping one hand around her cheek. Felicity nuzzled into his palm.

“We aren’t going to die today,” he said, pushing the cage door open a crack. “And when we get out of here, and save the world, then we are going to have a very long talk. And if you try zooming off, I will lock us into another cage.”


End file.
